<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break No More Prom-isses by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664007">Break No More Prom-isses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Prom, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Derek try that whole prom thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break No More Prom-isses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Français available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262247">Bal de Promo</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian">NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not an angst goblin. All the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, it is not like Casey never got the prom experience. She went to her junior prom, and aside from all the chaos and the cringe beforehand, it went pretty well at the end. She was Prom Queen, after all.</p>
<p>Yet, she wasn’t feeling so hot about it now.</p>
<p>It was going to be just one night. Sure, she was tired and stressed, and it would be certain drama if she became invested in it, and she told her mother she wouldn’t go, but she was more mature now, and she would be less of a bridezilla, and she wasn’t herself when she was in her junior year, and... And...</p>
<p>Well, damn it, she wanted to dress up and glam it up with her boyfriend for one night. Indulge the fantasy for a bit of fun. See how it went.</p>
<p>Yeah, she knows it is basically her mindset of last year, but she wants the happy ending without the hero’s journey in the middle. Is that too much to ask?</p>
<p>So, they would turn up at the gym, her in her elegant rented dress and him in his personal tuxedo ("<em>Now, Batman, the Penguin is TRIUMPHANT!</em>", he would cackle, and she would laugh because she was in love), no corsage and colour scheming, and they would ride in a limo that their parents were paying for.</p>
<p>They would go for the slow dancing, right in the line-of-sight of everyone who would never expect them to look like that, and it would be fine and she would feel like freakin’ Cinderella...</p>
<p>And, having gone through all that, in the midst of it, smelling his cologne, which usually put her on a very agreeable mood, one thought went through her mind:</p>
<p>
  <em>God, this is dull.</em>
</p>
<p>Followed by: <em>This dress is itching in places no itch should ever be, and if they play </em>My Heart Will Go On<em> one more goddamn time, I will shut the door, set the taffeta on fire and let the inevitable carnage unfold on you all.</em></p>
<p>"You just smiled about something." Said Derek, slow-dancing like he'd been trained for years, just like a prince would have. "Penny for them."</p>
<p>"I was contemplating the suffering of others."</p>
<p>"That's my girl."</p>
<p><em>He's really enjoying this</em>, Casey thought. <em>Okay, it's just one night. I'll stay quiet and let him enjoy it. Last time he came with Sally, and that’s its own can of worms. Who knows? Perhaps he’s secretly like Sheldon, crazy with prom, but refuses to admit it, like every other emotion he has.</em></p>
<p>As Derek smiled, he thought <em>God this is dull. I was right the first time! Snooze fest. Shoulda told Sally off and stayed home watching TV. Shoulda told </em>Casey<em> off and stayed home watching TV. Hrrr... Never mind! She would have made my life a living hell, and I </em>may<em> have felt guilty about denying her… As long as she's enjoying herself...</em></p>
<p>This resolve lasted until Emily wandered over to the DJ and, after a short conversation, <em>My Heart Will Go On</em> was played again.</p>
<p>"Okay, that does it.” Casey almost shouted. “Derek, I know you asked me and pulled all the stops, and I’m very happy about that, but I can’t stand this anymore. I'm sorry I got your hopes up and that I’m ruining such an important night, but I'm so bored that I'd rather watch paint dry."</p>
<p>"Oh, thank Christ, it's not just me!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what now? Dad and Nora are out, if you want to go back home and why am I still talking when I just answered my own question?"</p>
<p>"Race you to the limo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>